The Life of a Father
by pulseshadows
Summary: TEMPORARILY ABANDONEDWormtail is captured and Sirius is freed, so, for the end of the summer, Harry goes to live with Sirius. What happens when Harry finds Sirius’ pensive and learns of a secret that he was never suppose to know about his real father.
1. Discovery of Past Happenings

Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin but da plot.  
  
Summery: Wormtail is captured and Sirius is freed, so, for the end of the summer, Harry goes to live with Sirius. What happens when Harry finds Sirius' pensive and learns of a secret that he was never suppose to know.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Life of a Father  
  
  
  
Harry stood shaking the frying pan with bacon over the burner. The Dursleys sat around the kitchen table watch T.V. as Harry made their breakfast. Then, the morning news came on.  
  
'Yesterday, a man by the name of Peter Pettigrew was found and captured.' At this Harry turned and watched as Wormtail's faced appeared 'Said to have been killed 14 years ago by the escaped convict Sirius Black, Pettigrew had actually faked his own death and killed 13 people. He is also being charged for the murder of Lily and James Potter.' The Dursleys were now staring at the T.V. too.  
  
'Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges and been given his home back, along with a compensation of 1000 pounds. Black was also given custody over his 15-year-old godson, Harry Potter. In other news.' the Dursleys glanced worriedly over at Harry, then, as if on cue, the doorbell rang.  
  
Harry ran to the door and threw it open. He instantly met the smiling face of his godfather. "Hey kido! Did you hear the news? I'm a free man!" he cried and Harry launched himself onto Sirius.  
  
"I just saw it on the news! That means I get to live with you right!" Harry cheered and without even waiting for an answer, bolted up the stairs to pack, leaving a laughing Sirius behind him.  
  
After collecting all of his belongings and stuffing them in his trunk, he ran back downstairs where the Dursleys and Sirius were in a glaring contest. Grinning, Harry said a quick goodbye and dragged Sirius outside, closing the door behind him.  
  
Nothing was said until they climbed in the ministry car and were out of sight of the Dursleys. "I can't believe this. I finally get to live with you! What does the house look like? Will I get my own room? Am I going to see Professor Lupin? Will I get to invi-"  
  
"Slow down!" Sirius laughed trying to calm down the hyper teenager. "You'll see the house when we get there. Of course you'll have your own room. Yes you'll get to see Remus not Professor Lupin. He's not teaching you anymore. And your friends can come over whenever they want! We might even get together for a late birthday for you since your birthday was yesterday right?"  
  
Harry grinned and nodded.  
  
Around the corner the car stopped in front of a big house. Huge pillars sat on either side of the door and rich, light brown bricks framed beautiful, rounded glass windows. On the top floor, a double window looked out. Harry sat with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Welcome to 'The Mad House' Harry." Sirius smirked and Harry noticed a sign on the gates that read 'The Mad House' on it. Grinning, he grabbed his trunk and ran to the door.  
  
Sirius laughed at his godson's eagerness and unlocked the door. The entrance hall of the house wasn't all that big and had beautiful, marble floors. A staircase went up each side and double-doors were right in between.  
  
"Your room is up this way." Sirius called as Harry ran after him up the left staircase. "The main rooms are through the centre doors but everything else is up here. They passed a few extra bedrooms then Sirius finally stopped at one.  
  
When he opened the door, Harry gasped. It was huge and was done with the Gryffindor gold and crimson with a window that over looked a forest. On the left wall was a full bookshelf with books such as: 'Make Your Own Magical Maps' and 'Human By Day, Animal By Night: A Guide On Becoming An Animagus'.  
  
The right wall had a big, four-poster bed with a night stand a lamp. The door had a full-length mirror on it and there were Qudditch posters everywhere. Harry ran over to the bed and belly flopped on it, grinning.  
  
"So. does this mean you like it?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry jumped off the bed and ran over to his godfather, giving him a big hug.  
  
"Yes yes yes! I love it Sirius! Thank-you!" Sirius laughed at him then sighed.  
  
"Well. Glad that you like it but I've got some work to do for Dumbledor so I'll be in the study if you need me. If you can't find it just ask a painting or something. It'll be locked so you'll know which one it is. It won't be hard for you guess the password. Be down in the dinning room for supper at five. See ya." He ruffed Harry's hair and started back downstairs.  
  
Harry sighed and flopped back onto the bed. Deciding to go exploring he got up again and travelled down the halls and downstairs.  
  
Through the double-doors he found a large ballroom with lots of doors. There was a huge kitchen with house-elves, a library (both that would make Hermione go mad), a casual and large dinning room, a muggle and wizard living room (muggle with a T.V., V.C.R., ect. Wizard with gobstones, wizarding-wireless ect.), and an exercise room with a Treadmill, Weights, and other machines.  
  
On his way back his room Harry took the right staircase and on his way he saw a door to a very dark room. Cautiously opening the door and flicking on the lights, Harry saw a bunch of old and dusty boxes.  
  
They were all labelled differently with things such as: Hogwarts Year 1-7, L/J Wedding and Maurderers. But in the far back corner was a big, dark blue box with stars on it that wasn't labelled. Harry carefully lifted off the lid. Inside were piles of newspaper clippings.  
  
Harry shuffled through them and saw that most were articles on Harry and his parent's death. There were articles about a Death Eater couple that were Sirius' parents that went to Azkaban. And last were papers about Sirius going to Azkaban and Sirius' escape and trial.  
  
At the very bottom of the box was a bowl filled with a silvery liquid. Harry recognized it from somewhere, and then it hit him. Sirius had a pensive. As he looked into it a scene gradually formed. It was Sirius and Harry's mother in the living room of the Potter's Godric's Hollow home.  
  
Harry touched the surface and was immediately pulled into the scene. They were laughing and talking. He could tell that the two of them were drunk. After a long conversation the two young adults started kissing.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open as the kiss deepened. Tongues darted in and out of the two mouths. They both moaned and clothes were soon stripped off. They fell onto the couch and eventually Lily was screaming Harry's godfather's name. He withdrew himself from the pensive.  
  
But Harry wanted to know what happened and so, against his better judgement, he went back in. This looked like it was a few months later. His mother's stomach was large with him and Sirius stood in front of her.  
  
"Sirius, I have to tell something that you can't tell anyone else. Promise? You can't even tell Dumbledor and especially not James." Sirius, looking confused, nodded. "Well," she hesitated.  
  
"Don't worry Lils. You can tell me." Sirius put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Lily cleared her throat, "Well, the things is, this baby isn't James'." She stopped and looked into Sirius' stunned face, "It's yours."  
  
**********  
  
Please review! And read my other story! The more reviews I get, the faster I type! =D 


	2. Discussions of Discoverys

Look back for a disclaimer, I'm not going to put one every chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Life of a Father 2  
  
  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat. That's impossible, Sirius couldn't be his father. He would have told Harry this if he was.  
  
"Look, I know this is hard Sirius, but, you can't tell. You know what James would do when he finds out." Sirius nodded "When he's born I'm going to put a glamour charm on that will last 15 years if anything happens because of You-Know-Who. Please, protect him."  
  
"Look Lily. How do you know he's mine and not James'?" Harry was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Well, James doesn't know it but he can't have children I never told him. Plus, he was away on a mission the time the baby would have been conceived. Please believe me Sirius!" He just shook his head.  
  
"I'll try Lily but this is hard for me to take in I gotta go." Harry was then thrown out of the pensive and just sat staring at the floor before slowly making his way back to his room.  
  
He slammed the door and flopped onto his new bed, sighing. His birthday had been yesterday so if the charm his mother put on him only lasted 15 years, it should be off today. Harry would have never noticed at the Dursleys, they wouldn't have said a thing plus there were hardly any mirrors in the house except for Aunt Petunia's bedroom.  
  
Harry say up walked over to the full-length mirror on the back of the door. Yep, the pensive had been real. Instead of a copy of young James Potter looking back, it was younger Sirius Black.  
  
Harry's now straight, silky black hair hung to his chin and instead of his eyes being the bright green they were before, they had specks of silver blue in them, making them look turquoise. He had Sirius' high cheekbones and broad shoulders. Along with faint muscles from Quidditch. He was tall, about 6 feet, but was still quite skinny, though not as bad as a few years ago.  
  
He had defiantly changed a lot and it was obvious that he was related to Sirius.  
  
Harry trudged downstairs for supper, it was 5:20 so he was a bit late but he still didn't expect what he saw when he walked into the room.  
  
Sirius was at one end of the table sitting in the chair while Harry's old professor, Remus Lupin was straddling him. Moans were coming from them and even though Harry couldn't see what they were doing from where he was, it was quite obvious. Sirius' reached up to tangle in Remus' hair as the werewolf snaked his hands around the other mans waist.  
  
Harry walked up till he was standing right behind his 'father' and former professor and cleared his throat loudly. Sirius immediately pushed his chair back and Remus fell to the floor on his back. Harry tried not the laugh as the two adults took on a 'hand caught in the cookie jar' face.  
  
"Uh, hey, Harry. Did you, uh, get a look through the house?" Sirius shifted his feet nervously, and Harry had to try with all his might not to burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah. I toured the whole house. I noticed that you have two extra rooms in the house." He paused and looked down at the panting Remus who was still on the floor. "Maybe you two should try using one of them." Both men immediately went bright red with embarrassment. Suddenly though, Sirius got a worried look on his face.  
  
"Harry, you don't have a problem with us do you? I mean, you look sort of angry, you don't have anything against my relationship with Remus do you?" Harry was confused for a second them he realized what Sirius meant.  
  
"Oh! No Sirius, I not angry with this, I have no problem with it. I'm angry about something else." Sirius and Remus (who has wisely stayed quiet) both looked relived at the first piece of information but troubled again at the second.  
  
"What are you mad about Harry?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
"I explored through every room in the house. Every one. Even a certain storage room up on the second floor." Sirius nodded  
  
"So. why are you mad?"  
  
"I found your pensive."  
  
Those simple words caused such an array of emotions to flood across Sirius' face Harry was surprised. He saw sadness and anger in there but the most was worry and he even looked slightly frightened at the emotionless mask on Harry's face. But "Oh." Was all he said.  
  
"Yeah, oh. Do you know what I saw when I looked in there Sirius. A certain meeting you had with my mother a long time ago. Do you know what I'm talking about? A certain secret she told you?" Harry glared at the now very worried face.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. She told me not to tell anyone! I never did, and I was never planning to-"  
  
"Never planning to! Not even to tell me! I'm the one who was the result of this Sirius! I'm the one who's being affected most, and you would have never told me! I believed my whole life that James Potter was my father! Now I find he wasn't! Did you think I would never find out!" Remus was staring confused at the two infront of him, still not talking, but finally he couldn't take it.  
  
"What are you two going on about?" Harry moved his glare to Remus and the werewolf flinched.  
  
"Sirius lied to me my whole life that he was my godfather. Now I find out that he not only isn't my godfather!! He's my father!!!" Harry was seething and then Remus could tell, the pained look on Sirius' face, the glare that Harry had given Remus that he had gotten from Sirius many times before, and the sudden change in Harry's appearance. Lily had always been good at glamour charms. Remus sighed.  
  
"I think I'll leave now." He said carefully and slowly got up, leaving the two Blacks to sort it out themselves.  
  
Soon though, Harry's evil glare softened and turned into tears. Sirius rushed over and gently laid a hand on his son's shoulder. Harry sobbed, "Why didn't ever tell me? I always thought my father was dead, why? I wouldn't have been mad if you told me Sirius, I'm mad that you didn't think I deserved to know! You should have told me!!" with that Harry lifted his tear stained face to glare at Sirius once more before running out the dining room door and out into the forest behind the mansion.  
  
Sirius sighed once more and walked over to fireplace.  
  
It was time to tell Dumbledor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah this is a Remus/Sirius slash. NOT Harry/Sirius, even though I like that pairing to, this might become a Harry/Draco too so stay tuned and review!!! 


End file.
